Bajoterra y Equestria, dos mundos por proteger
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Eli, Trixie, Kord y Pronto están en una fuerte lucha contra Blakk, pero una babosa desconocida envía a nuestro lanzador favorito a otro mundo, conocerá nuevas costumbres, animales legendarios, nuevos sentimientos hacia una princesa, celos y magia poderosa, una maldad peor que la de Bajoterra..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tenía que actualizar algo, toy aburrida**

**Este es de My little pony y Bajoterra, si les gusta esa serie seguro amaran esto, a ¿leer?, por fa..., y no insulten**

…..

Chapter 1: Un nuevo mundo y un portal

La Banda de Shane estaba en una lucha contra el doctor Blakk y sus secuaces, era una gran pelea.

-Ya no tengo muchas babosas – dijo Trixie disparando a Bluster.

- Yo tampoco – respondió Kord escondiéndose entre unas rocas.

-Chicos necesito hacer una fusión – avisó Eli viendo a Burpy, esta sólo asintió.

-Bien, pero hazlo ahora – dijo Trixie desesperada y esquivando todas las babosa que podía.

- Joules, Burpy ahora – dijo él disparando a las dos babosas mencionadas, ellas hicieron una fusión.

-Grrrr…-dijo el Doctor Blakk.-Twist dispara a la babosa – el rubio sólo asintió con una sonrisa malvada, la babosa era de color verde oscuro con ojos rojos, Twist disparó a la babosa.

Su transformación era la forma de una serpiente, sólo que en su cabeza tenía púas gigantes, esta esquivó la fusión, la babosa infierno volvió a la normalidad al igual que la electroshok.

-Eli ¡Cuidado! – avisó Trixie, el Shane volteó pero era tarde, la babosa impactó cerca a él, un brillo de corro verde comenzó a formarse, el Shane corrió pero se tropezó (rimo xD) con una roca, y fue arrastrado por la fuerza del portal, Kord intentó ir pero la fuerza de un viento potente lo hizo caer al suelo mareado, fue tarde el Shane fue absorbido por el portal junto con Burpy.

- ¡ELI! – gritaron todos, Blakk sólo sonrió satisfecho.

….

En otro mundo:

El bosque everfree todo estaba tranquilo, los pequeños animalitos iban de aquí para allá, todo era silencioso, hasta que un brillo verde muy potente apareció, formó un portal, y de ahí salió un perro de color naranja con los ojos rojos mareado, y de allí salió un pony desconocido, de color perla, con los ojos azules y su melena de color azul marino.

-Ow – se quejó.

- ¿Ah? – dijo asustado primero miró sus manos, ya no eran manos sino unas patas de poni, y su fleco seguía ahí, pero tapando su ojo derecho, estaba asustado volteó y vió unas ¿alas?.

-¿Burpy donde estas? – preguntó parándose, pero como se acostumbró a estar en dos piernas tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

De pronto un perrito ladró.

-¿Burpy? – el pequeño perrito sólo ladro como si no entendiera nada.

-Donde estamos – dijo tratando de pararse.

- Hola – escuchó decir a alguien

…..

**Bueno no sé si les gustó, si les gusta la serie entenderán.**

**No es necesario que sepan todos los capítulos. Den oportunidad porfavorrrrrr...*se arrodilla en el piso con ojitos adorables***

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Eli asustado, de pronto un pony de color morado lavanda con melena de color morado oscuro con detalles rosados y fucsias, una cutie mark en forma de una estrella, con alas y un cuerno.

- Me llamo Twilight, y que haces aquí – dijo ella caminando hacia él.

-Bueno, no sé en realidad donde estoy, y vengo de otro lugar – dijo Eli parándose, de pronto Burpy comenzó a ladrar.

-Es tu mascota – preguntó Twilight acercándose al perrito.

-Más o menos, pero si, Ammm…-dijo el Shane mirando a todas partes.

-No conoces este lugar si quieres yo te lo muestro – él asintió y dio un suspiro, caminaron lejos de ese bosque.

….

-Este lugar se llama Ponyville, tranquilo ya te acostumbraras – dijo ella tranquila, "Wow, el cielo si esta despejado…espera ¿¡Estoy en la superficie?! No puede ser…" pensó Eli.

-Aquí puedes hacer muchos amigos, ven te presentaré a mis amigas – dijo ella volando, pero como Eli recién llegó a ese desconocido lugar no sabía volar.

-Que te pasa, no sabes volar – preguntó, él negó con la cabeza.

-Bien iremos caminando – descendió, Eli la miraba, extrañaba a Trixie, Kord y Pronto, pero en ese lugar se sentía acogido.

…

-Ya estamos cerca – avisó Twilight. – Primero… - pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Hey Twilight que haces aquí, y quien es tu nuevo amigo – preguntó un pony con melena de diversos colores, y de color celeste, ojos rosados y alas, con una cutiemark en forma de un rayo.

-¡Rainbow Dash! Tranquila, él se llama Eli, es nuevo aquí – dijo Twilight calmándose, por el susto que le dio su amiga.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, ya lo habrás oído, no importa, pero estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos – dijo ella volando hacia él.

- Jejeje…bueno, gracias, y mucho gusto en conocerte también – dijo nervioso el Shane.

-Dash no lo incomodes, bueno debemos presentarle a las demás – dijo Twilight acercándose hacia los dos.

-Bueno a ¡volar! – pero alguien la detuvo por su cola (me encanta como detienen a Rainbow jajaja). – Y ahora que..- dijo de mala gana.

-Sabes Eli no sabe volar – dijo la pony de color morado lavanda, Rainbow se acercó a Eli comenzó a verlo.

-Pero como no va a saber si tiene alas – dijo ella levantando una de las alas de Eli. Burpy sólo ladraba burlándose de él.

-No te burles Burpy – dijo Eli mirando al perrito naranja.

-Bien tranquilo, te daremos clases de vuelo…Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Burpy ladró en aprobación, Eli sólo puso una cara nerviosa.

….

**Y… aquí el cap. Bueno no tuve tanta inspiración, pero nah no importa, actualizé…. Yey!**

**Al fin hice que él conociera a Twilight, yupi!**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

-Bien solo aletea cuidadosamente - decía Rainbow volando, Eli se tambaleaba sus alas eran grandes pero él era un novato.

-Tranquilo, yo tenía la misma expresión cuando aprendí - dijo Twilight acercándose a él, Eli sólo respiró profundo y miró hacia abajo, no lo podía creer ¡¿Estaba volando?!...¡¿Tenía alas?!..que cosa más rara podía pasar ese día.

-Ok, pero no me acostumbro mucho...a las alturas - dijo nervioso, y descendiendo cuidadosamente.

-Tranquilo, ya estas medio...listo, Twi vamos, tiene que conocer a las demás - recordó Rainbow.

-Tienes razón casi lo olvido - dijo la alicornio, los tres se fueron caminando, ya que alguien no sabía volar (-_-)

De pronto Eli vió un ¿Arbol? en forma de ¡¿Una casa?!...como dijo...¿¡Que otra cosa mas rara pasaría?!...

-Bien entra - Twilight abrió la puerta, y un dragón pequeño color morado con escamas verdes, apareció.

-¡Twi! - dijo abrazándola, ella solo negó sonriente.

-Spike mira él se llama Eli - el dragoncito le extendió su garrita (patita, manito, como ustedes desean decirlo), el Shane sólo se qquedó boquiabierto, ¡UN DRAGÓN QUE HABLA!...sólo estaba quieto como estatua, Spike lo miró confundido.

-Te encuentras bien - preguntó, Eli sacudió su cabeza y despertó de su trance.

-S-si, no te-te preocupes, ammm...mi nombre es Eli - dijo nervioso, entraron y él vió una biblioteca, demasiados libros, plumas, cuadros, etc (Cana escribir oe -_-)

-Bien creo que están aquí - dijo la alicornio abriendo una puerta, ahí se encontraban cuatro ponies, una unicornio de color blanco, un pegaso de color amarillo claro, un pony de color rosado, y otra pony, con un sombrero de baquero (ñeh no pregunten, hace dos semanas no miro esta serie ._. Wow).

-Twilight -dijeron al unisono.

-Hola chicas, les traigo un nuevo amigo, se llama Eli - dijo presentándolo, todas lo vieron y se acercaron.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Applejack - se presentó la pony vaquera (mmm...ñeh)

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, es gusto conocerte, sabes me encantan las fiestas a ti que te gusta.. - dijo la pony mimada.

-Mi nombre es Rarity - se presentó la unicornio de color blanco.

-Y...yo me llamo Fluttershy - dijo tímida una pegaso amarillenta.

-Wow si se nota que son buenas amigas tuyas - dijo Eli volteando a ver a Twilight.

-Si, son mis mejores amigas, somos inseparables o no chicas - dijo ella, todas asintieron sonrientes.

-Bien y...- pero fue interrumpido por un crujido proveniente de su estómago.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre tranquilo yo te ayudo - dijo Applejack decidida.

-Ok...

...

**Hola, que hacen... **

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Tengo Facebook, para los escritores de My Little Pony, link en mi perfil**

**Nicolle**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

-Wow - Eli se detuvo en seco al ver tanta, pero cuando escribo tanta es taaaaaaaanta comida (xD) de manzana... (me dio hambre...).

-Bien puedes comer todo lo que quieras - Dijo Applejack caminando junto a él, Eli estaba tan sorprendido por ver tanta comida, en mesas, recipientes, etc.

-Si, no te preocupes, yo también sufrí lo mismo. - Le dijo Twilight recordando ese momento.

-Applejack pronto vamos a mostrarle a la princesa celestia, a la princesa cadence, o la princesa luna, uh uh, rollo de canela. - Dijo la pony rosada alejándose del lugar saltando alegremente.

-Siempre es asi... o es mi imaginación - Dijo Eli mirando a Pinkie pie que saltaba mimada.

-Ya te acostumbraras, y si es asi siempre - Dijo rarity acercándose a Eli y mirándolo con ojos soñadores, este solo se puso nervioso (mmmm... picante sssss).

-Jejeje.. bueno...jejeje...es mejor comer les parece - Dijo aparatando a la pony blanca de él, pero se volvió a acercar.

-Bien a comer - Dicho esto todas comenzaron a comer, pasteles, postres, etc.

Pero algo pasó Eli volteó a ver a Twilight que comía, ella alzó la mirada y le mandó una sonrisa dulce, este se la devolvió, Eli la miró un segundo mas y dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió comiendo. No olvidemos de Burpy el pequeño perrito naranja que sonrió pícaramente hacia él y siguió comiendo.

...

**_Mientras tanto en BajoTerra_** (lo hice con la voz de German... xD)...

Trixie respiraba agitadamente, y se jalaba los pelos preocupada, y cerraba la boca para calmarse, caminaba de un lado a otro atareada. (ME MATO DE LA RISA AL IMAGINARMELA JAJAJAJA)

-Trix tranquila, mejor vamos a llamar a Katherine, debe saber que clase de babosa era la que le dispararon, y a donde lo enviaron - Dijo Kord tratando de calmarla.

-Señorita Sting, el troll tiene razón, pero... una pregunta ¿Qué debe estar haciendo Eli ene este momento?.

-En realidad no se - Confesó Trixie confundida.

...

**_En Equestria en Ponyville..._** (Sigo hablando asi).

-Bueno parece que ya estoy completamente lleno - Dijo Eli, Burpy asintió dándole la rozón junto con un ladrido.

-Oye quieres conocer a las princesas - Preguntó Rainbow Dash volando junto a Eli.

-Sería una buena idea, y bueno acabode conocer a una GRAN princesa - Respondió mirando a Twilight que se sonrojo levemente, Eli solo se quedó sonriéndole.

-Parece que alguien se enamoró - Dijo Applejack golpeándole con el codo a Twilight, quien se sonrojo aun mas.

-Jejejeje, déjame decirte que ella es muy buena con los estudios y buena amiga, y novia - Dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo malvadamente.

-¡DASH! - Gritó Twilight sonrojándose mas.

-Los dejamos solos, Burpy ven - Llamó Fluttershy, el pequeño perrito sonriendo pícaramente se acercó a la Pegaso de color amarillento, esta lo comenzó a acariciar suavemente, y todas se alejaron dejando solos a Twilight y a Eli.

Estaban cara a cara, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo se miraban y con sonrisas dulces lentamente se iban acercando mas y mas...

-¿¡Twilight!? - Gritó alguien separandolos

-Flash...-Dijo ella sorprendida.

...

**Uhhhhh... que hara Eli, uhhhhhhhh... pobeshitos no se besaron...uhhhhhh Flash...uhhhhhhh... xD**

**Nicolle**


	5. Chapter 5

…

-¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Flash Sentry aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara a Eli (que extraño que se pronuncie Ilai, ¿Qué dicen? :/), caminó hacia los dos.

-Flash, que...haces aquí - Dijo Twilight apartándose de Eli.

-Ammm... asuntos de la princesa Cadance, y del imperio de Cristal, y bueno quise.. pasear un rato por aquí, y distraerme, y...¿Ustedes que hacían? - Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno... el es Eli, es nuevo aquí, y bueno le enseñábamos el lugar, y bien... - Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, Eli retrocedió lentamente al ver que Flash Sentry se le acercaba.

-¿Flash? sucede algo - Dijo ella asustada.

-Si, ÉL ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARTE ¿!NO!? - Gritó molesto.

-SI, Y... - Gritó de la misma manera.

- ÉL TE ESTABA BESANDO, ESE ES UN PROBLEMA - Volvió a gritar.

- Y QUE TE IMPORTA, YO ELIJO QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO O NO.

- SI SI, Y ASI NO SE TRATA A UNA PRINCESA - Gritó, después volvió su mirada a Eli, y abrió sus alas.

- Es mejor que te vayas... - Susurró molesto, pero Twilight al ver esto se interpuso entre los dos.

-YA BASTA FLASH, BASTA, ¿!Y POR QUÉ HACES ESTO!? - Gritó ya harta la alicornio, Flash Sentry se paró en seco al oir esto. Suspiró cansado y...

-AHHHHHH! - Gritó lanzándose hacia Eli, asi comenzó una pelea entre los dos, hasta que Eli despertó su furia y se fue volando a una velocidad extrema (O.O ¡¿ QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR?!). Flash le siguió el paso y lo comenzó a perseguir.

-Qué hago, que hago, que hago - Comenzó a decir Twilight asustada y preocupada.

-Debo detenerlos - Dicho esto hizo brillar su cuerno y a desaparecer.

-VEN AQUI - Gritó Flash molesto, pero Eli volaba mas rápido que él.

-No te escucho - Se burló acelerando el paso

…

-¡CHICAS! - Gritó Twilight desesperada, todas voltearon a verla.

-TWILIGHT QUE SUCEDIÓ - Dijo Applejack confundida.

-Flash apareció y comenzó...ahh...ah...atacar...ah Eli, y...ahhh - Dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración. - lo esta PERSIGUIENDO DEBEMOS DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE LO GOLPEE - Todas asintieron y comenzaron a perseguir a los dos pegasos volando, Rainbow Dash voló hacia ellos tratando de detenerlos, Burpy estaba asustado por su dueño ¿Qué le sucedería?.

-Ok, ok, ok me estoy asustando - Dijo Eli volteando a ver a Flash explotando de furia.

-No dejare que... arghhh - Dijo al sentir un jalón en su cola, era Rainbow Dash que trataba de detenerlo.

-Perfecto - Dijo Eli volando y aprovechando el momento para escaparse, Twilight voló hacia su atrás tan rápido como podía, pero Eli no la escuchaba, hasta que vio una casa quemándose, y muchos ponies salían asustados, pero un bebé lloraba, y uno de los ponies pedía ayuda, entonces bajó en picada, Twilight se golpeó la cara con su casco dio un suspiro y comenzó a seguirlo, Rainbow Dash aun luchaba por detenr a Flash Sentry pero este la golpeó marendola, y salió volando en picada hacia Eli.

-NO TE ESCAPAS DE ESTA - Gritó, haciendo que Eli volteara, y aceleró el paso, pero no se dio cuenta de que arrasaba con todo, con las nubes y hacia volar muchas cosas, unos pequeño rayos aparecieron delante de él de color blanco, Flash sintió un viento fuerte y fue arrastrado por el viento, Twilight también fue arrasada por el viento, Eli seguía volando y una explosión se escuchó, todas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, y estaban boquiabiertas, Burpy estaba casi por desmayarse al ver esta escena.

Ocurrió algo parecido a la "Rain-plosión sónica", pero en forma de una estrella de color naranja y detalles negros en forma de S, ( lo hizo Asi como Rainbow Dash, o Twilight) y voló hacia la casa incendiándose causando otra explosión, todos se taparon los ojos asustados.

Burpy asustado se acercó corriendo hacia la casa que ya estaba hecha cenizas, Twilight también lo hizo, todas lo hicieron, pero Flash se quedó ahí parado y bajó la mirada.

…

**_Minutos antes en BajoTerra_**

-Entonces.. - Dijo Kord buscando una respuesta, Katherine leía unos papeles y Tobías estaba viendo una máquina junto a unos papeles.

-Chicos la única forma para que regrese sería... - Dijo dudosa.

-SERIA QUÉ... - Gritó Trixie ya cansada.

-Tranquila ya veras a... tu novio - Esto último lo susurró, felizmente Trixie no la escuchó (rimó xD).

-Bien, deberán conectar esos cables y romper un metal cerca a la fusión de mundos, creo que asi se llama la máquina - Dijo Katherine,

-Pero necesitamos a alguien que tenga fuerza para romperla, ¿Podrias hacerlo Kord? - Preguntó Tobías, el troll de las cavernas asintió y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

-Bien un cable mas y... - Dijo Katherine acomodando los cables, pero una babosa malvada fue disparada (otra rima). Era el doctor Blakk.

-BLAKK - Gritó molesta Trixie, pero este comenzó a disparar desviando el trabajo que hacían los científicos. - Nunca lo lograran - Dijo malvadamente, pero una de las babosas chocó contra un cable abriendo otra vez el portal, Twist disparó a una babosa trilladora tratando de cerrarla pero Trixie le disparó una babosa carnero lanzándolo al portal.

- ¡TWIST! - Gritó Blakk, Trixie seguía apuntando a Blakk, y este le disparó una babosa tornado malvada. - HAZLO BLUSTER - Dijo ella, la babosa tornado sana comenzó a atacar a la malvada pero Trixie por el fuerte viento también fue arratrada por el portal.

-NO...

...

_**En ****Ponyville minutos antes**_

Trixie salió disparada por el portal y era una pegaso de color verde suave, y su melena era roja, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, y otro pony salió disparado del portal de color amarillo claro y de melena amarillo fuerte y marrón, era un unicornio, los dos maredos se pararon y se dieron cuenta de algo...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron mirándose entre si escucharon una explosión y vieron la insignia Shane en el cielo, confundidos dijeron.

-Eli...

…

**Oli.. volví, que onda... jeje...je...jejeje... bueno...ammm... chao**

**Nicolle**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Eli! ¡Eli! - Llamaban todas buscándolo por todas partes, Burpy olfateaba pero no encontraba nada.

-SI... - Escucharon decir a alguien, todas se acercaron al lugar, y vieron a Eli volando y cargando a un pequeño potrillo e su lomo, estaba descendiendo con cuidado, le entrego al potrillo a su mamá, y muchos fotógrafos y periodistas se le acercaron.

-¿Como lo hiciste? - Preguntó uno.- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Dijo otro y así comenzaron a llenarlo de preguntas.

-Bien esto me esta incomodando - Susurró Eli esquivando todas las cámaras que podía.

-Simple: lograste hacer la Rain-plosión sónica - Dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

-Rain-plosión ¿Que? - Dijo el Shane muy confundido, hasta que un brillo lo distrajo.

-Wow... - Dijo Flutershy mirando a Eli.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Eli.

-Mira ya tienes tu cutie-mark - Dijo Twilight señalándolo, Eli volteó y vio la imagen de la estrella Shane con llamas alrededor de este, Eli abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Wow...

* * *

><p>-Ammm...¿Estas segura? - Dijo Twist tambaleándose y caminando hacia Trixie.<p>

-No sé pero acabo de ver la estrella Shane - Dijo confundida.

-No sé tu pero debemos encontrar la manera de regresar ¿No crees? - Dijo.

-Bien pero hay que actuar rápido - Dicho esto los dos corrieron a buscar una solución para volver a BajoTerra.

* * *

><p>-Bien parece que tienes suerte - Dijo Applejack caminando hacia él.<p>

-Si, wow - Dijo Eli sorprendido.

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca al lugar todas voltearon y alegres dijeron..

-¡Princesa Celestia! - Dijeron todas alegres, la alicornio de color blanco se agachó un poco haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y ¿Quién es este muchacho? - pregunto tranquilamente.

-Se llama Eli - Dijo Twilight. - Es nuestro nuevo amigo. - Continuó.

-Hola - Dijo Eli nervioso.

-Eli, buen nombre - Dijo Celestia. - ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer la Rain-plosión sónica? - Dijo sorprendida la princesa.

-No sé en realidad, solo que Flash, Flash Sentry según dijo Twilight me perseguía - Dijo recordando el momento, el pegaso de color mostaza (no sé que color es ._.) se acercó cabizbajo., Twilight se volteó molesta.

-Y...Parece que sucedió una pelea entre los dos ¿No? - Dedujo la princesa.

-Si.. - Interrumpió Twilight con un tono serio. - Flash a estado persiguiendo a Eli por una razón que en serio no sé - Dijo ella mas furiosa.

-Bien - Empezó a decir Celestia.- Deben reconciliarse, y una pregunta mas... - Dijo, Eli prestó atención.

-¿De donde eres?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gracias por los reviews, y AnonimusFem...¿Es tu cumpleaños?...<strong>


End file.
